eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior
A Warrior is the easiest Hero to begin with. He has access to the strongest armor and melee weapons, the highest Health attribute, and making mistakes with him much less deadly then other heroes. However, like the Scout, he is heavily dependent upon the quality of his gear, and can be outclassed if superior gear is unavailable to acquire. On the other hand, he is less dependent on the strength of his units than the Commander or spells than the Wizard. While the Warrior can have a high Speed stat for tactical movement, he is handicapped by being the only Hero class that does not gain any Mobility boosts for strategic map movement. Warrior's unique starting attributes (without the initial Health bonus): * Hit points: 22 * Attack: 6 * Counterattack: 4 * Resistance: 1 Warriors can use the following types of items: * Common * Melee Weapon * Heavy Weapon * Light Armor * Medium Armor * Heavy Armor * Shield. Warriors can learn warrior perks up to Mastery Level 3. The primary stats of a level 0 Warrior are: 1 Health; 0 Magic; 0 Command The primary stats of a level 9 Warrior are: 6 Health; 1 Magic; 3 Command. Perks Armor Master An Armor Master increases his defense against physical damage. *Level 1: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 *Level 2: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 *Level 3: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 *Level 4: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +2 *Level 5: Defense +2, Ranged Defense +1 Athletics Athletics increases the hero's initiative and his movement speed in battle. *Level 1: Initiative +1, Forced March *Level 2: Initiative +1, Recuperation +3 *Level 3: Initiative +1, Speed +1 *Level 4: Initiative +1, Charge *Level 5: Initiative +1, Speed +1 Blacksmithing Blacksmithing slows down the degradation of the hero's equipment and also increases gold income. *Level 1: Item Wear -10%, Income +5 *Level 2: Item Wear -10%, Income +5 *Level 3: Item Wear -10%, Income +10 *Level 4: Item Wear -10%, Income +20 *Level 5: Item Wear -10%, Income +30 Attention: Item Wear reduction is bugged. It does not have any effect in the game, including this perk and any other sources of it. Willpower Willpower increases the hero's morale and magic resistance. *Level 1: Resistance +1, Morale +1 *Level 2: Resistance +1, Morale +1 *Level 3: Resistance +1, Morale +1 *Level 4: Resistance +1, Morale +2 *Level 5: Resistance +1, Morale +2 Weapon Master A Weapon Master inflicts greater damage on the enemy. *Level 1: Attack +1, Counterattack +1 *Level 2: Attack +2, Counterattack +1 *Level 3: Attack +1, Counterattack +2 *Level 4: Attack +2, Counterattack +2 *Level 5: Attack +2, Counterattack +2 Constitution Constitution increases the hero's hit points and stamina. *Level 1: Hit Points +2, Stamina +1 *Level 2: Hit Points +2, Stamina +1 *Level 3: Hit Points +3, Stamina +1, Regeneration +1 *Level 4: Hit Points +4, Stamina +2 *Level 5: Hit Points +5, Stamina +2, Regeneration +1 Combat This skill improves the hero's attack accuracy and parry rating. * Level 1: Precise Strike +1, Parry +1 * Level 2: Precise Strike +1, Parry +1 * Level 3: Precise Strike +1, Parry +1 * Level 4: Precise Strike +2, Parry +2 * Level 5: Precise Strike +2, Round Attack Notes: Weapon Master and Combat are always very important, and Combat 5 is extremely important for Round Attack. Athletics 1 is an early priority for Forced March, then becomes less important than Weapon Master & Combat. Armor Master is of course key for survivability and should be prioritised over the other combat perks if you're worried about living through fights.. Willpower is only a high priority if you expect to be fighting a lot of spellcasters or are a morale-penalising World of Death. Blacksmithing can be useful for early income, but if picking it over combat-oriented perks impairs your ability to clear dungeons, it may have a negative effect on income overall. It becomes more important later on in large shards, when high-level gear can cost enormous sums to repair. Constitution is less important than it appears: with heavy armor and high Health stat a Warrior has impressive HP totals already, and by the time you can get level 5 perks, 2 HP regeneration will be trivial compared to the damage output of a serious army; its main use is speeding up hit-point recovery between turns on the strategic map. Subclasses At Level 10, the Warrior gains a subclass. All subclasses will reach (by level 20) a 10 in their Health primary stat. Berserker (pure Warrior) Having completed the path of the Warrior, the hero becomes a Berserker and gains the ability to fall into battlerage and become immune to wounds while gaining increased attack strength. *Berserkers can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapon **Heavy Weapon **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *Gains the skill Berserker (3). *Can learn Warrior perks up to Mastery Level 5. *Maximum Stats: 10 Health, 3 Magic, 7 Command Chieftain At level 20, the Berserker becomes a Chieftain. The Chieftain is a hero whose battlerage knows no bounds. *Gains the skill Berserker (8). Slayer (Warrior/Scout) A Warrior who has mastered scouting skills becomes a Slayer and gains the ability to poison his weapons with deadly venom and strike his enemy's most vulnerable spots. *Slayers can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapon **Ranged Weapon **Heavy Weapon **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *Gains the skill Poison Attack (2). *Gains the skill Poison Shot (2). * Gains the skill Precise Strike (2) *Can learn Warrior and Scout perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 10 Health, 4 Magic, 6 Command Master Slayer At level 20, the Slayer becomes a Master Slayer. The Master Slayer is a skillful maker of poisons and a master of the blade. *Gains the skill Poison Attack (4). *Gains the skill Poison Shot (4). * Gains the skill Precise Strike (4) Holy Knight (Warrior/Commander) A Warrior who has mastered the art of command becomes a Holy Knight and gains the ability to crush the forces of darkness with his blows and also to heal his wounds. *Can use the following types of items: **Common, **Melee Weapon, **Banner **Heavy Weapon **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *gains the skill First Aid (3) *gains the skill Smite Evil (1) *Can learn Warrior and Commander perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 10 Health, 2 Magic, 8 Command Champion At level 20, the Holy Knight becomes a Champion. The Champion is a bane to forces of the dark and a master of healing wounds. A fallen Champion is resurrected by the gods once per battle. *Gains the skill Smite Evil (3) *Gains the skill Reincarnation. Dark Knight (Warrior/Mage) A Warrior who has mastered the basics of dark magic becomes a Dark Knight and gains the ability to drink the souls of the enemies he defeats. *Dark Knights can use the following types of items **Common **Melee Weapons **Heavy Weapons **Wand, Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *Gains the skill Soul Stealing (3) *Can learn Warrior and Wizard perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum Stats: 10 Health, 7 Magic, 3 Command Death Knight At level 20, the Dark Knight becomes a Death Knight. The Death Knight can consume the souls of the slain whole. *Gains the skill Soul Stealing (8) Notes: Berserker is probably the strongest option and definitely the simplest to run. Usually Warrior is strongest if supported by tier 1 units through the early levels then geared up to run solo, and Berserker is best at that on most shards. Slayer offers fun options, but having to expend perks on both ranged & melee combat means that he will excel at neither until very late in his career. Holy Knight can be competitive with Berserker on early shards, where good gear can't be bought at the stronghold (because the higher-tier shops have not been unlocked) and therefore running solo is less viable, but his extremely poor magic skill (tied for last place with Warlord, the other Commander/Warrior hybrid) is a severe weakness once more magic spells are acquired in the campaign - though it is worth mentioning that Smite Evil makes him more useful on attacking a World of the Dead or the home shards of evil Masters. Dark Knight, like Slayer, gets a fun skill but is penalised by not being able to do both of the things he does well in the same turn. On the other hand, powerful single-target buffs such as Vampirism can strengthen his ability to solo enemy armies and compensate for his lower Warrior skills compared to the Berserker. Category:Hero Classes